


Stronger together

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Branch & Poppy [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during party crashed rather then crashing the party, Crash takes it one step further and forces Brsnch to turn Grey.At least partially.It takes Poppy, the snack Pack and a surprise visit from his Grandma. To not only turn fully Blue again.But stop the party crashers.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Snack pack & branch
Series: Branch & Poppy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stronger together

Summery: Taken place during Party Crashed the party crashers take it one step further, deciding to make one 

"Well well well". Crash smirked pulling down his shades gazing at the Blue Troll, "so it is true. The once grey troll is now colorful". The Troll smirked. "You know at first I thought about just crashing your party but now".

He smirked snapping his fingers two of his goons appearing at his side. 

"Branch!!". Poppy watched in horror as the Trolls surrounded the Blue Troll who looked uneasy. The Queen didn't miss the fear in his eyes. She rushed to go to her friends side,only for 2 of Crashes goons to grab either arm.

"Let go of him!". Poppy snapped staining agains't the hands, she gritted her teeth as Crash approached Branch.

"Oh I don't think I will. You see i figure". The Troll turned to Branch who strained against the arms. "The only way to put a real mark on your village is to make the Blue Troll". He mocked. "Into a grey troll again".

Branch could hear the gasps of the other Trolls and snack packs protests, he glared at Crash who approached him, right as Crash neared him Branches hair lashed out only for Crash to easily block it with his arm.

Crash smirked as Branch scowled his hair still wrapped around the Trolls arm, gripping the Blue hair he tugged the Troll close tell they were face to face.

"I heard about your Grandma Branch, you and I both know it was your fault that she died in the first place".

There was a gasp coming from the Trolls, Poppy struggled against the grip, rare anger filling her body.

"Branch dont listen to them! It wasn't your fault. She never would've blamed you!".

"Of course she would!". Crash sneered. "Why Branch was the one who was singing wasn't he? If you would've been paying attention in the first place, your grandma never would've been taken!!".

Branch breathing labored wearily sweat on his face, his glare was still intense but a pained expression was on his face. 

"Your wrong". Branch snapped. "My grandma knows I never meant to cause her to be taken. She knows that!"

"Does she?". Crash raised an eyebrow. "Or is if just your wishful thinking that makes you believe that? And what about your friends hmm?". Crazh walked around the Troll. "Do they really forgive you for it? Or maybe they just pity you".

"Branch dont listen to him! You know thats not true"

"After all shes the Queen isn't she? She's suppose to be nice to everyone. And as for her friends. They do whatever she wants don't they? So do they truly like you?".

Branch swayed on his feet falling to his knees, to everyone's horror his body started to slowly turn Grey. Branch weakily lifted his head meeting Poppys horrified gaze.

"Poppy". Branch stated softly body slumping forward. "Im sorry".

He slowly started to lose concousness.

"Branch!!!".


End file.
